xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Marko(The Sandman) (Ultimate Spider-Man)
Sandman appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Snow Day", voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Spider-Man and his team encounter Sandman on an island that Nova finds to use as a vacation spot. Sandman first appears to them in the form of a young boy named Sandy (voiced by Tara Strong) who wants to play with Spider-Man's team. Spider-Man's team finds Sandy's "brother" Flint who claims that Sandy always playing in the ruins (which suddenly forms). When Spider-Man's team goes on a tactical retreat, Sandy turns into sand and moves the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet to the top of the ruins daring them to come get it. Spider-Man and his team end up attacked by Sandy and Flint who then forms a sand labyrinth for them to maneuver around. Power Man finds hieroglyphics where it said that Sandman escaped from prison and was caught in an explosion that gave him his powers. The hieroglyphics state that Nick Fury dropped Sandman on the island. Flint and Sandy combine into one Sandman which Spider-Man and his team fights. Spider-Man fights Sandman while the others try to get to the Quinjet. Nova lifts the Quinjet as Spider-Man's team flies away until they are intercepted by Nick Fury's agents. Nick Fury finds out that Spider-Man's team went to the island that Sandman was on and wants them at the Helicarrier for a full scrub-down. Nick Fury mentioned that they dropped Sandman on an island because no prison could successfully contain him. It is then shown that Sandman had stowed away in Spider-Man's outfit as he forms in the Quinjet and freezes the controls. Upon landing in the frozen Hudson River, Spider-Man and his team had to stop Sandman before he reaches land. Iron Fist cracks the ice and Spider-Man tells Nova to heat Sandman's body enough to turn him to glass. Sandman was then placed in a special containment unit (which resembles an hourglass that is always moving) that would keep him from reassembling. Spider-Man notes that Sandman's isolation on the island likely affected his sanity, which Fury admits is true; he should not have left Sandman alone, referring it to the equivalent of "sweeping it under the rug". In the episode "Sandman Returns", Awesome Android accidentally frees Sandman who ends up stopping Awesome Android and putting out the fire Awesome Android caused. Sandman stated to Spider-Man that he just wanted to help. Nick Fury mentioned that he S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working to rehabilitate Sandman and hoping to make him a hero. Spider-Man has Nick Fury let him train him to be a hero. Sandman is outfitted into a special containment suit (which resembles the suit that Wizard made him in the comics) that limits his power by Walter and Amanda Cage. While S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents observe Spider-Man's program, Spider-Man takes Sandman to battle Swarm where Sandman's containment suit is targeted by Swarm. Spider-Man is forced to get the containment suit off of Sandman who then pummels Swarm into submission. Sandman is brought into control and apologizes for his actions. With advice from Iron Fist, Spider-Man trains Sandman (whose containment suit has been replaced) into being a man first and a Sandman second. When Batroc the Leaper is in the middle of a robbery, Sandman springs into action where he attacks Batroc the Leaper. When Batroc the Leaper throws a garbage at Sandman, he ends up attack Batroc the Leaper as J. Jonah Jameson makes a bad comment towards Sandman. Sandman loses control of his emotions and breaks out of his suit where he attacks Spider-Man with a sandstorm attack. Nick Fury sends the rest of Spider-Man's team to help Spider-Man stop Sandman. Spider-Man denies Nova's plan to turn Sandman into glass again as Spider-Man has a different plan. Spider-Man then tries to reason with Sandman until Nova arrives and Spider-Man throws Awesome Android into Sandman's mouth where he absorbs Sandman. When S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrive with a new containment suit, Sandman is shot into the containment suit and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. In the episode "Contest of Champions" Pt. 2, the Grandmaster uses Sandman against Spider-Man in a game of "Capture the Flag." Spider-Man tries to reason with Sandman that he is not a villain to which Sandman stated that SHIELD has always keeping him locked up. The Collector places Captain America, Red Hulk, and Iron Fist into the game. With an idea from Spider-Man, Red Hulk was able to heat himself up enough to turn Sandman into glass removing him from the game. WhiteTiger1 (50).PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Shield Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sandbender Category:Armor Users Category:Neutral Category:Regeneration Category:Most Wanted List Category:Size-Shifter Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Duplication Category:Elasticity Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Body Alteration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Elementals Category:Limb Expansion Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Convicts Category:Male Category:A Class